


Никудышная мать

by innokentya



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Эмме, наверное, просто не дано от природы заботиться о самых близких людях.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Написано для команды fandom Incest 2016 на ФБ-2016.   
> 2\. Таймлайн сериала немного передвинут, Эмма знакомится с сыном, когда тому почти семнадцать.

Гля­дя на ок­ру­жа­ющих и срав­ни­вая се­бя с ни­ми, Эм­ма при­ходит к вы­воду, что она — ни­кудыш­ная мать. Ей, на­вер­ное, прос­то не да­но от при­роды за­ботить­ся о са­мых близ­ких лю­дях, ос­тавляя их в са­мые не­под­хо­дящие мо­мен­ты.   
  
Ну вот, к при­меру, у нор­маль­ных ма­терей всег­да име­ет­ся ку­ча вос­по­мина­ний из детс­тва их ре­бяти­шек, ка­кие-то па­мят­ные без­де­луш­ки и обя­затель­но нес­коль­ко аль­бо­мов с фо­тог­ра­фи­ями. Иног­да сним­ки рас­по­лага­ют­ся на ка­мине или дру­гих при­год­ных к это­му по­вер­хнос­тях по все­му до­му, ак­ку­рат­но рас­пи­хан­ные по де­ревян­ным ра­моч­кам. Ну, ти­па са­мые луч­шие мо­мен­ты из се­мей­ной жиз­ни и все та­кое. А у Эм­мы та­кого нет. У неё и до­ма-то сво­его нет, что го­ворить о во­рохе фо­тог­ра­фий?   
  
Нор­маль­ные ма­тери, в боль­шинс­тве слу­ча­ев, ку­дах­чут над сво­ими от­прыс­ка­ми, слов­но на­сед­ки, да­же не за­думы­ва­ясь о том, что по­рой про­яв­ля­ют ги­перо­пеку. Эм­ме же все рав­но, что про­ис­хо­дит с Ген­ри. Вер­нее, не сов­сем: да, она пе­режи­ва­ет, что­бы он ни­куда не вля­пал­ся, не по­пал в дур­ную ком­па­нию, но дик­то­вать свои пра­вила Эм­ма не в пра­ве. Не зас­лу­жила. По­теря­ла эту воз­можность, рас­пи­сав­шись в до­кумен­те про от­каз от ро­дитель­ских прав. Ген­ри вро­де и пы­та­ет­ся ей ве­рить и до­верять, ль­нет поб­ли­же, пы­та­ет­ся уз­нать. А ей ба­наль­но страш­но, она бо­ит­ся, что не спра­вит­ся, сно­ва по­теря­ет лю­бой ав­то­ритет, а по­тому пы­та­ет­ся дер­жать­ся на рас­сто­янии. К то­му же, это од­но из ус­ло­вий Ред­жи­ны, ко­торая и так со скри­пом раз­ре­ша­ет Эм­ме ви­деть­ся с сы­ном.   
  
Иног­да Эм­ма смот­рит на уже прак­ти­чес­ки взрос­ло­го Ген­ри, ко­торо­му сов­сем ско­ро ис­полнит­ся сем­надцать, и ви­дит в нем Ни­ла — сов­сем еще юно­го, не­ок­репше­го, не­опыт­но­го, но та­кого ми­лого, при­тяга­тель­но­го и род­но­го, что ей хо­чет­ся пос­ко­рее ока­зать­ся в его объ­яти­ях, по­ложить го­лову на пле­чо, ощу­тить мяг­кое при­кос­но­вение губ к ма­куш­ке и ус­лы­шать при­выч­ное «Все бу­дет хо­рошо, Эм, обе­щаю». Но Нил да­леко, а на вос­по­мина­ния о нем в её го­лове дав­но на­ложе­но ве­то, по­тому Эм­ма и ста­ра­ет­ся из­бе­гать по­доб­ных мыс­лей. Да толь­ко по­луча­лось бы еще.   
  
Бы­ва­ет, они с Ген­ри мно­го гу­ля­ют по ок­рес­тнос­тям Сто­риб­ру­ка, ис­сле­ду­ют да­лекие опуш­ки ле­са, при­ходят до­мой да­леко за пол­ночь, а пос­ле Эм­ма еще дол­го-дол­го пы­та­ет­ся объ­яс­нить Ред­жи­не, по­чему они так за­дер­жа­лись. По­рой Ред­жи­на ка­жет­ся ей страш­ной кол­дунь­ей, и пос­ле нес­коль­ких раз­го­воров «по ду­шам» они с Ген­ри не­воль­но на­чина­ют на­зывать её «ведь­мой», да­же не сго­вари­ва­ясь. Нет, Ген­ри, ес­тес­твен­но, не на что жа­ловать­ся, его вы­рас­ти­ли в люб­ви и обо­жании, но по­рой, как он сам приз­на­ет­ся, он чувс­тву­ет не­ес­тес­твен­ный хо­лод, ис­хо­дящий от Ред­жи­ны. В та­кие мо­мен­ты Эм­му еще боль­ше тя­нет об­нять сы­на, но буд­то что-то ста­новит­ся прег­ра­дой.  
  
Спус­тя пол­го­да пос­ле зна­комс­тва и жиз­ни в Сто­риб­ру­ке, Эм­ма на­конец по­нима­ет, по­чему ей так не­лов­ко на­ходить­ся ря­дом с Ген­ри, и ед­ва ли удер­жи­ва­ет­ся от по­бега. Её вле­чет, вле­чет к собс­твен­но­му сы­ну, ко­торый смот­рит на неё по­рой с со­вер­шенно не скры­ва­емым обо­жани­ем, и от это­го на­чина­ют дро­жать ко­лен­ки. А ведь Эм­ма да­леко не де­воч­ка, и ей уже хо­рошо за трид­цать.   
  
Пос­ле это­го осоз­на­ния она при­нима­ет­ся то­пить го­ре и лю­бые трез­вые мыс­ли в ал­ко­голе, но по­луча­ет за это не­хилую треп­ку как раз от Ред­жи­ны. Та, па­ру раз зас­тав её в стель­ку пь­яной в ка­фе «У ба­буш­ки», в кон­це кон­цов бе­запел­ля­ци­он­ным то­ном за­яв­ля­ет, что зап­ре­тит Ген­ри встре­чать­ся с ней, по­тому что Эм­ма по­да­ет толь­ко пло­хой при­мер. Эм­ме хо­чет­ся наз­вать Ред­жи­ну су­кой и пос­лать ко всем чер­тям, но она чу­дом сдер­жи­ва­ет­ся. Точ­нее, толь­ко бла­года­ря зап­ле­та­юще­муся язы­ку. Она лишь мол­ча ки­ва­ет в от­вет и от­прав­ля­ет­ся в гос­ти­ницу от­сы­пать­ся.   
  
Бу­дят её ран­ним ут­ром — слиш­ком ран­ним, как для неп­роспав­ше­гося пос­ле не­хилой пь­ян­ки че­лове­ка, — от­ры­вис­тым сту­ком в дверь. Эм­ма спол­за­ет с кро­вати и мед­ленно пе­ред­ви­га­ет­ся к две­ри лишь по­тому, что ту, ка­жет­ся, гро­зят­ся вы­ломать. На по­роге об­на­ружи­ва­ет­ся встре­вожен­ный и рас­тре­пан­ный Ген­ри, он то­же, су­дя по все­му, прос­нулся не так дав­но. За­видев Эм­му жи­вой и нев­ре­димой, лишь слег­ка не­выс­павшей­ся, он схо­ду сры­ва­ет­ся с мес­та и креп­ко стис­ки­ва­ет её в сво­их объ­яти­ях, как де­лал толь­ко па­ру раз пос­ле их зна­комс­тва.   
  
— Я так бо­ял­ся, что она те­бя вып­ро­води­ла из го­рода, так бо­ял­ся... — Нер­вный ше­пот Ген­ри опа­ля­ет Эм­ме ухо, и, ког­да внут­ри в ко­торый раз уже что-то пе­рево­рачи­ва­ет­ся, она да­же пы­та­ет­ся отод­ви­нуть­ся. Но не тут-то бы­ло. — Все бу­дет хо­рошо, мам, все бу­дет хо­рошо...   
  
От этой оче­ред­ной па­рал­ле­ли с Ни­лом и жут­кой бли­зос­ти к Ген­ри, Эм­ма зас­ты­ва­ет стол­бом и мо­лит не­беса лишь о том, что­бы вне­зап­но не рас­пла­кать­ся. Ру­ки Ген­ри сколь­зят по спи­не и то цеп­ля­ют­ся за края май­ки, то слег­ка ца­рапа­ют об­на­жен­ные учас­тки ко­жи. По те­лу Эм­мы про­ходит дрожь, и она в ко­торый раз по­нима­ет, что дей­стви­тель­но ни­кудыш­ная мать. При­дя в се­бя, она все же рас­цепля­ет их объ­ятия, де­ла­ет шаг на­зад и, гля­дя в гла­за Ген­ри, чет­ко про­из­но­сит:   
  
— Я так люб­лю те­бя, Ген­ри...  
  
На его ли­це мгно­вен­но по­яв­ля­ет­ся ши­рочай­шая улыб­ка, и он ис­крен­не — Эм­ма в этом не сом­не­ва­ет­ся — тут же от­ве­ча­ет:   
  
— И я те­бя люб­лю, мам!   
  
Сде­лав не­оп­ре­делен­ный жест ру­кой, буд­то приг­ла­шая Ген­ри вой­ти, Эм­ма шум­но вы­дыха­ет, а за­тем вы­гова­рива­ет ед­ва ли не по сло­гам:   
  
— Эм­ма. На­зывай ме­ня Эм­мой, по­жалуй­ста.   
  
Ген­ри да­же ес­ли и удив­ля­ет­ся, то ви­ду не по­да­ет, и, мол­ча ки­вая, за­ходит в но­мер. Прик­рыв дверь, Эм­ма прик­ла­дыва­ет­ся лбом к хо­лод­но­му ко­сяку и ду­ма­ет — в со­тый, в ты­сяч­ный раз, — что она са­мая от­вра­титель­ная мать...  
  
— Эм­ма, у те­бя есть что вы­пить? Сок или хо­лод­ный чай?   
  
...Но по­ка она мо­жет слы­шать и ви­деть сво­его — да, толь­ко сво­его и боль­ше ничь­его — Ген­ри, она сог­ласна иг­рать от­ве­ден­ную ей роль. Зап­ра­вив во­лосы за уши, Эм­ма от­прав­ля­ет­ся на кух­ню, от­ку­да раз­да­ет­ся го­лос са­мого до­рого­го ей на све­те че­лове­ка.   
  
— Сей­час все бу­дет, мой хо­роший... Все бу­дет...


End file.
